A Broken String
by BubblyScientist
Summary: With bad grades and a bad messy break up clouding his mind, Xemnas and Saix decide to get Demyx a tutor. Problem is he isn't studying his French instead he's studying his tutor. Can Demyx find what Vexen is hiding behind those green eyes? VexDem, etc.,
1. Chapter 1

Story: A Broken String

Chapter: 1

Pairings: None yet. (Farther on VexDem)

Characters: Demyx, Saix, Xemnas, and Axel

Reason: None, VexDem just cute.^^

AN: OHMIGAWD! I haven't been updating. I'm sorry!! I wrote this when the computer was damaged and when I was having writer's block with I Have A Theory. I promise to get that finished. On another note, I have this done just not typed up. I promise to try and finish. -sigh-

Well, reviews are nice. And so are messages. Soooo, please? PLEASE???? With sugar on top? Also, leave your email, I'd like to give feedback.^^

No. Flames. I know I'm not Stephen King please don't shove it in my face. Thank you. Enjoy!^^

Oh and I do not own anything. Well...I do own "_**Parent Sex!**_" haha. XD (Read and you'll understand)

* * *

"Your grades are terrible!"

The boy sat on the soft green loveseat in the soft green room.

Green was said to be the most calming of colors and yet the two men that were his parents weren't relaxed none-so-ever.

The boy's hand clasped in front of him, dangled in between his legs like lifeless dolls.

His head, drown, shoulders slumped, assuming the "guilty" position.

He peeked up and spoke softly; "But Mom, I'm just really busy."

His "mother" crossed his arms over his chest, letting straids of long, blue, hair fell around his shoulders. His shocking golden eyes fell on the boy in a narrowed glare, making the X scar on his forehead wrinkle.

"Do not "Mom" me." He turned to his parnter. "Xemnas." It wasn't a plea for help, it was a command.

Though in his calmer state, Saix was usually levelheaded and decisive. However, now was not one of those times, and he need support from Xemnas.

Xemnas sighed and moved his silver hair to see the grade sheet once more. His hazel eyes scanned the sheet as he spoke; "Demyx, you're failing every class except..." He stopped a moment. He sighed. "nevermind you're failing that too."

"What else?" His other demanded.

"P.E." Demyx replied. "I just ain't cut out for running."

"Then what are you "cut out" for?" Saix snapped.

"My music. I want to become a musician. They didn't have to earn A's!" He replied rather nastily to his parent.

"Yes, but most of them passed high school." Xemnas added. Somehow he was calmer about this then Saix was.

"Don't you want to be paid to play music?"

Demy thought for a moment.

"No. I just always wanted to play for the love of it."

He heard Saix palm slap his forehead. "Oh, Lord..."

"Okay," Xemnas ignored Saix comment and continued. "then what are you going to plan for a backup? In case you can't be a musician."

Demyx shook his head. "Never thought about it before." In truth, he hadn't. He had flirted with other career choices, but never fully committed to one.

Saix gave an exasperated sigh and sat on the chair across Demyx. He placed his head in between his legs and mumbled.

"I thought we'd be having this conversation with Axel. Not Demyx."

Axel, Demyx's twin brother, was more of a handful. Demyx could see why Saix was shocked.

Xemnas placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders, making the boy face him.

"What we're trying to say is that don't give up so easily. You're only 18. We are not asking you to take on the world but you have to take on some responsibly."

Demyx sighed. His father was right.

"Is it hard?" Saix asked suddenly.

He nodded, his aqua eyes closed.

"Do you need help?"

Again he nodded, eyes still closed.

"We will get you a tutor for now."

Aqua eyes snapped open and he jolted up from his sulking position. He stared wide eyed at his parent. "What?!"

"A tutor?" Xemnas echoed and nodded. "That should work. And I know the person to do it."

Saix stood up. "I'll get the phone."

Once he started for the hallway, Demyx broke.

"Dad!" He clung to Xemnas' arm. "Everyone will laugh if they hear I have a tutor!"

"Why? You're just helping your academic career?"

"They won't see it that way!"

"You have a blonde mullet."

"That's different!" He whined. "It's in now!"

"When?"

"Dad! You're missing the point!!"

"Demyx, for God's sake, you play a sitar!" He pointed to the boy's pride and joy, leaning against the closet door hem. "Why should you care?"

Demyx released himself from his father's arm and picked up the sitar as if it were a child. He cradled the blue instrument in his arms as much as he could.

"Don't be mean to Stasha."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "He named it..."

"Put Stasha down," Saix had come back with a cordless phone. "you're going to break it if you careless fling it around. And I'm not going to buy you a new one."

"Am not!" Demyx argued, almost dropping his precious.

Saix shook his head. "See?" -To Xemnas- "Here's the phone, love."

Xemnas took the phone gladly. As he made his call, Demyx sighed again. He plopped on the loveseat, his sitar tight against his chest.

"My life is over."

"You're a senior in high school," Saix replied. "if anything, your life has just begun."

"Yeah, yeah. And the cow flew over the moon."

"Demyx." The anger was slowly slipping out of his throat.

"Sorry." He meant it honestly. He didn't need to deal with this _**AND**_have to avoid flying objects.

While the silence between the two became awkward, Xemnas asked about tutoring to his friend. Once satisfied, he hung up.

"He said he'd do it."

"How much is he going to charge?"

"Reasonable. 5 munny per lesson. Once every week."

"Not bad considering that it's him."

Demyx made an awful sigh again. _Doomed,_ he thought. _I'm doomed._

"When do I meet the creep?" Demyx asked, half excepting to get yelled at for calling the man in question a creep.

"Two days from now."

"On Saturday?" He moaned. "That sucks!!!"

He flung himself over the arm chair, whimpering. He stopped a moment when a quick thought came to him.

"Why not today?"

"He's busy. Work, he says."

"Ah, I see. _Work_." Saix smirked. He said work like it was dirty.

Xemnas offered a grin and shook his head, chuckling softly. "Not _that_ kind of work...though, that does sound rather fun." He gave Saix one of those looks a man gives to someone when dirty thoughts are running through his head.

Demyx clasped his hands over his ears, resting his sitar in between his legs. "_EW_! I don't wanna hear you guys talk about _sex_!!" He sounded like a little girl who didn't like worms and just found one on her leg.

"Did someone say _sex_?" Axel walked in, a huge grin on his face.

"No, not good sex!" Demyx cried to his brother. "_**PARENT SEX**_!"

The twins both gave off a high sheik.

"Run away! Run away!" Axel hollered, coping Demyx, covering his ears.

Demyx grabbed his sitar and joined Axel in the hollering. The two ran to the safety of their rooms while the two men laughed. Their laughter followed them to the bedrooms and soon, the boys started to laugh as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: A Broken String

Characters: Demyx, Axel, Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen

Pairings: Brotherly AkuDem, (farther on still) VexDem

AN: There's the second chapter like I promised! Enjoy!^^

_**

* * *

  
**_

"A tutor?"

Axel sat cross legged on Demyx's bed playing with his plush music note (Dave is what he named it).

Demyx nodded turning on the Playstation 2 and waited for it to read the disc.

"Yeah. I don't think I need one...do I?" Demyx asked, repeatly pressing the x button until the menu popped up. He selected continue.

"You're continuing?" Axel leaned himself closer to the television at the end of the bed. "Doesn't cat-boy have to level up?"

Demyx rolled his shoulders back, hoping to pop his back. "He's already leveled up. It's Tidus that isn't." He made Tidus run in a circle until finally he got into a battle.

"Axel answer my question!"

Axel smiled. "No, but then again I don't really know your grades."

"It's amazing how you're passing."

"I know right?"

Axel scooted on his stomach, still holding Dave. "You know who the tutor is?"

"One of Dad's friends."

"Ew! You're gonna get an old guy!" He stopped for a moment. "It is a he right?"

"Yup. Dad said _he_." Demyx emphasized on "he".

"Ew!"

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "I need to tell Zexion about it."

"Wait, Zexion? Don't tell me you're still friends with that emo brat?"

"Yeah I am." Demyx stopped playing his game. He glared at his brother. "So what?"

"Didn't you two break up, like I dunno, a month ago? You know, cause he was fucking the star wrester?"

"Yeah." Demyx bit his bottom lip. "But we're still friends. That's all. No more feelings."

"You're lying, Dem. You always bite you're lip when something's wrong."

"Bad habit."

"I know. You still love him, don't you?"

Demyx looked away from his brother acidic green eyes. His brother's law defining red hair was all he could see out of the corner of his eye.

"No..."

"But you still have feelings for him?"

He nodded. He fought the urge to cry.

Axel frowned and patted his back. "It's okay," He wrapped his small thin arms around his brother's waist and rested his head on his lap. "don't worry. Besides, you can find WAY better guys or chicks."

Demyx smiled through his wet eyes. "T-thanks Axel."

"No problem, Dem." He turned his head towards the television. "Come on! Beat that ugly monster dealy thingy!"

Demyx laughed and continued his game.

----------

Demyx mumbled and grumbled, still half asleep.

"It's Saturday, why do I have to see him today? Doesn't he, I dunno, have a life?"

"It was the only time he would be able to see you, now don't bitch." Saix scolded.

"Okay."

"Lesson's at 3:30." Xemnas reminded.

Demyx gathered his books into his bag. "I know, I know. Dude, it's 1:03, I'll get there."

"It's 1:06." Saix corrected.

"1:03, 1:06 same thing!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive-?" Demyx cut his father short.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you postive?"

Demyx grunted as he picked up sitar and slipped his backpack on. "Yeah, see ya!"

"Do you remember the address?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, corner of Chilly and Academic. Okay, bye, see ya!" With that he was out the door. He smiled and took a deep breath.

He then, looked at his watch. "Come on, Stasha." He spoke to the instrument lovingly. "Let's take a side trip. To the park!"

---------

Once the young musican reached the park, he picked out a bench.

At first he people watched. Once tired of watching, he acted. He pulled out a hat from his bag and placed it front of the bench.

He laid his beloved sitar on his lap, angled it, and began to play.

As he reached farther into the intro of the song, people took notice. He smiled and started to sing.

"_Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you._

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do_

_So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause,"_

By this time, at least (from what he saw) the bottom was filled with lost change and crumbled bills.

"_Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me_

_Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me?"_

He was gathering quite a crowd. He liked it.

"_Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after me_

_Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see_

_So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is about_

_Cause I can't read you_

_Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is," _

What did his parents know anyway? This was the feeling Demyx craved for. Music that makes people happy. He loved to perform, how could he picture himself doing anything else?

"_Cause something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me_

_Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me?"_

He felt the rush of his audience. He felt the music flow through his veins, his body, down to his fingers. He felt as if he hit cloud nine. He jumped on the bench and continued.

"_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me_

_Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me_

_Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me?"_

He smiled and bowed slightly to the crowd. "Thank you!"

As soon as they came, the audience vanished.

Demyx hopped down and looked into his hat.

"Whoa!" He smiled wider and picked up the hat. "There's got to be at least 20 bucks in here!"

Combined with the 60 he had earned doing odd jobs around the house, he had a total of 80 munny.

He glanced at his watch.

"Well," he grinned. "I've got time!"

---------

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm L-A-T-E!!!" Demyx sang as he ran out of the game shop. He had been debating on getting Axel the new Guitar Hero or save for Rockband.

When he finally decided on a Final Fantasy Walkthrough, he looked up at the clock to see it was well passed 3:30.

In fact, it was 4:36.

"Crap!" He snapped and sped out.

Angrily, he dodged two old women and their tiny poodles.

"Sorry!"

One growled at him.

Demyx jumped over the bike rail. He had found a shortcut.

"Dammit!" he cursed himself over and over.

Once he had arrived to the address, he noticed there wasn't a car parked in the driveway.

_Maybe he's not home._He knocked anyway and counted to twenty.

"Guess he's not home."

Speak of the devil and it shall come.

The door opened slightly at first and then a figure stepped out.

A man with long blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He looked older, but not too much than Xemnas. His clothes were very classical. A white shirt with French cuffs and leather pants. He made Demyx's white Paramore hoddie and denim jeans look homely.

The pants, Demyx noticed showed off his package very nicely.

He stood there not saying a word.

"Um, hi..." he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. A small blush rose to his cheeks. "I'm, uh, Xemnas and Saix's son? You spoke to my dad on the phone?" He said the two sentences like they were questions.

"Ah." He said simple as if it explain all. "There is a difference between being fashionably late and late late. You are, I'm afraid, the lesser. Did Xemnas not tell you 3:30?"

Demyx thought for a minute. He wanted so desperately to lie but according to everyone he was a horrible liar!

"Yeah," he spoke quietly. "B-but I can explain, sir, you see I was just on my way and-!"

"Please," the man held up his hand to stop the younger blonde. "no need for an explanation. Just come in."

He didn't say it happy but it didn't sound angry either, so Demyx took that as a good sign.

Walking into the man's home, he was slightly disappointed. The living room looked strangly ordinary for this man. The colors were soft, blues and greens. The hardwood floor was oddly covered by a Persian rug.

There were no pictures of any family on the walls, they were bear and lonely. No trophies of any kind. Just very, dull. It was puzzling.

_Is he all alone here? That's so sad..._

"Welcome to my home." The man spoke bringing Demyx back to earth. "It isn't much, but it's livable."

It isn't much but it's livable? _What is wrong with this guy?_

"Yeah," Demyx nodded, despite the fact he didn't agree. "hey, I noticed you don't have a car. Do you walk?"

The man shook his head and sat on the couch. "No, the car is out at the moment. I allowed someone to borrow it." He said that last part grudgingly, like he didn't like the person in question.

"Sorry for being so nosy, um," Demyx's blush returned. "uh..Mr...?"

"Oh, I'm Vexen."

Demyx smiled. "Hiya Vexy!"

"No, no." Vexen shook his head and stood up. "Vexen. Not Vexy. Vex-en."

"What? It's like sexy only with a V."

Vexen shook his head. Demyx thought he saw a smirk but before he could make sure, Vexen said; "Amusing, I'm sure. And what do they call you?"

"Demyx!"

"Very well then, Demyx." He frowned. "Do not ever be late to a lesson again. Call me if there is a problem but besides that do not leave me waiting for hours."

Demyx nodded and shivered. His sudden change in additude reminded him of Saix. "O-okay."

The boy noticed behind him, in what looked like a dining area, plates were set out. Two.

"Given that this is your first time learning under me I will excuse this one but try not to make a habit out of it."

Demyx nodded again but still looking at the table.

Vexen followed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I made dinner seeing how I thought you would be hungry. Xemnas said you would be."

"Oh," Demyx looked down feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

Vexen sighed and uncrossed his arms. He, hesitantly, touched Demyx's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I can't reheat it."

Demyx nodded. "Okay."

"I'm serious about the late issue."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, Vexen."

"Okay, Vexy-!"

"Vex-en."

"Okay _Vex-en._"

He sighed. "Very well. Then let us begin, shall we?"

This was going to be an interesting couple of months...


	3. Chapter 3

Story: A Broken String

Chapter: 3

Pairings: LexZex, and VexDem

Characters: Demyx, Zexion, Lexaus, and Vexen

Reason: Do you really need one? ;DDD

AN: YAY! Chapter 3! WOOT!

Again I owned nothing. Really I don't. Oh, but if I did...-thinks dirty things-

Enjoy!^^

_

* * *

  
_

"**What is the capital of Japan?"**

"**J."**

"**Demyx."**

"**Fine, Asian Town."**

"**Be serious!"**

"**I am serious!"**

"**Seriously get on my nerves."**

**Five lessons later and Demyx felt stupider than ever. Not only was he not understanding anything but he still knew nothing about Vexen!**

"**Do you have parents?"**

"**Demyx!"**

"**Do you?"**

"**If you answer correctly, I'll reply."**

"**Tokyo."**

"**Yes, I do. Now, on to science." He smiled slightly.**

"**Nerd."**

"**Hush you." Vexen opened his Physical Science book. "I'm finding it hard to believe you are taking Physical Science your last year."**

"**I couldn't take it freshmen year. They transferred me to some else and forgot until this year."**

"**Sorry."**

"**It's alright."**

"**Now," he scanned the book. "What does H2O stand for?"**

**Demyx tried to think. He knew what it was but couldn't remember the word. It was on the tip of his tongue. **

**Or maybe he couldn't think of it because he kept thinking of Vexen. He didn't understand why he couldn't focus.**

"**I'm sorry," he apologized. "I have a hard time remembering things."**

"**Demyx, we both know that is just a lie. Two minutes ago, you were singing a song from your little sad musicals."**

"**Hey! Repo, is like amazing!"**

"**That is debateble."**

"**What?!" Demyx shook his head. "The only other awesome musical is Rent but Repo stills tops!"**

**Vexen sighed. "That's wonderful but can we get back to the task at hand?"**

"**What was that again?"**

"**H2O. What is it?"**

"**Oh! Water!"**

**Vexen gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Demyx."**

"**You owe me."**

"**And what do I owe you?"**

"**You have to listen to one of my songs."**

"**Are you a musician?"**

"**Yes!" Demyx pointed to Stasha. "Why did you think I carry her around?"**

"**Fashion?"**

"**Did you live in a hole part of your life?"**

"**Very funny. I see your comic too."**

"**Anyway, I'm the best there is!"**

"**The best, hmm?" Vexen stood up. They had set up camp around the living room. "I see."**

"**Yeah," Demyx stood up. "Where are you going?"**

"**Not that is any of your business, but I'm on my way to the restroom."**

"**Do you want me to hold your hand?"**

"**Now, Demyx, do not be such an asshole." With that the man left. "Don't go anywhere. We still have History."**

**Demyx crossed his arms. Something about this guy pissed him off. He tried his best not to show it but Vexen had a way of getting under his skin.**

**The sad thing was that part of him liked it. Just a little.**

**---------**

"**He seriously creases me." Demyx shoved his Chemistry book back in his locker.**

**Zexion stood beside the grumbling blonde, holding his Anne Rice book tight against his chest. He threw him a bored stare with his green eyes.**

"**Maybe he's just testing you." Zexion replied. "I honestly don't know why you care so much. He sounds like a creep."**

"**Because..!" Demyx stared into his locker. Why did it bother him? "I don't know! I just do!"**

"**Has he touched you?" Zexion was suddenly very interested. "Taken advantage of you?"**

**Demyx blushed. "Zexion!"**

**Zexion sighed. "I'll take that as a no."**

"**What does he do for a living?" Lexaus asked. "Besides tutoring."**

**Zexion looked up at the tall senior.**

**Lexaus was one Demyx caught Zexion sleeping with. Though to be honest, Lexaus hadn't been the first Zexion cheated with. Demyx had caught Zexion with five or six other guys.**

**Zexion was one of those guys that fucked anything with a pulse once in the mood. There was no stopping him.**

**Though, once Lexaus found out about Zexion's problem, he made him promise to keep it in pants or no sex ever.**

**Demyx broke up with Zexion and a few weeks later Lexaus asked if he could date Zexion and a few weeks later Lexaus. He was nice, so he said yes no matter how bad it hurt.**

**Lexaus made sure they didn't hang all over each other in front of him.**

"**Dunno."**

"**Figures." Zexion replied. "You don't think things through do you?"**

**Lexaus placed one giant hand on Zexion's head, which made the younger boy yelp. He rubbed his silver hair around. **

"**Quiet." He looked back at Demyx. "Have you told him it bothers you?"**

**Demyx shook his head. "I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**He's a friend of my dad's."**

"**Demyx, that doesn't make sense!" Zexion replied. **

**The bell rang. End of the day already?**

"**I have to leave." Lexaus looked down to his lover. His hand, still rested on his head.**

"**Practice?" Demyx asked.**

**Lexaus nodded, a ghost of a smile slipped out.**

**Zexion rose on his toes and meet the giant halfway. He kissed him and whispered; "I'll see you tonight."**

**Lexaus nodded and walked away. Zexion watched him go.**

**Demyx bit his bottom lip and pretended to be searching for something deep in his locker.**

"**Hey Dem," Zexion asked, his voice soft like velvet. "want to go to the movies tonight? It'll be fun."**

**Demyx gave a wide fake smile. "Nope. Can't. Got the evil tutor, remember?"**

"**Oh yes." Zexion nodded. "See you tomorrow then?"**

**Zexion walked away down the hall, not looking back.**

**Funny how the boy that knew every inch of his body, didn't know a fake smile. Either Demyx was good or Zexion never loved him at all.**

**--------**

**Demyx walked down the sidewalk, his head hung low. His steps were quick.**

**His sitar swung over his back, dragged him to slow down.**

**He was angry. Angry about having a tutor, about Vexen treating him like in idiot, and angry about the way Zexion watched Lexaus. He was truely in love with him and didn't noticed Demyx's suffering. He was flat out jealous.**

**He stomped down the sidewalk and, not watching where he was going, tripped on a crack. He fell on the grass, thankfully, but he had fallen face first.**

"**Can this day get any worse!" He cried.**

"**Are you done?" a voice called from the road.**

**He pushed himself up, first checking on Stasha. After he found out it was okay, he looked behind him. "W-what are you doing here?!"**

**It was Vexen, in the driver's seat of a green van. "Your father called. I'm supposed to pick you up."**

"**Oh." Demyx stood up, dusting the grass off his jeans. "O-okay."**

**Vexen unlocked the passenger seat door. Demyx climbed into the van and carefully set his sitar in the back. He stared straight ahead.**

**It was silent between the two blondes.**

"**Is there something the matter?" He asked as he turned down the street.**

"**No. It's nothing." Demyx bit his lip.**

**Vexen didn't call him out on the lie. In fact, he nodded and asked no more questions.**

**Once the two entered Vexen's home however, Demyx broke. The silence was too great.**

"**Okay there is something wrong."**

"**I could tell that much." Vexen threw his keys on the coffee table and proceeded to the kitchen. Demyx followed him.**

"**Aren't you going to drill me with questions? Demand to know what's wrong?!"**

**Vexen poured himself a cup of coffee. "Demyx, you're an adult. Young, but still an adult. I am not your parent. If you truely wish to tell me, then I will listen. But I will not," He paused a moment to slip his drink. "command you to tell me how you feel."**

**Demyx stared at the man in front of him. He was first person who had ever told him that. Usually people wanted explanations but Vexen didn't.**

**Maybe he was wrong about him.**

"**It is not that I do not care about your feelings but I do not need my pupil upset."**

**Demyx felt the tears in his eyes well up, he looked down.**

**He heard Vexen set his cup down. He heard the footsteps as he came towards him. When he saw two black boots, Demyx looked up.**

**Vexen embraced the boy and held him tight.**

**Demyx's eyes widen and he felt his tears fall down his cheeks. Hot, burning wet lines down his face.**

"**Demyx." He whispered. He only had to say his name. Demyx broke out in loud sobs.**

**Vexen let go of him and grabbed his hand. His hand was so pale and thin. Most of all it was cold. It cooled his warm skin.**

**Vexen dragged him to couch. He fling him on the seat and set the tissues in front of him.**

**He crossed his arms and said; "Talk."**

**So he did.**

**-------**

**Demyx read his book, his head rested on Vexen's lap. Vexen absence-mindly played with the boy's hair.**

"**Demyx?"**

"**Yeah?" Demyx set his book on his stomach. "What's up?"**

"**Why have you not told Zexion how you feel?"**

**He shurgged. "I don't know. Just haven't."**

**Vexen (gently) slapped the side of his head. "Demyx."**

"**Ow!" Demyx whined but stayed where he was.**

**Vexen went back to stoking his head. "Answer me."**

"**I guess I don't want him to hate me."**

**Vexen nodded.**

"**Stupid, I know. But I just...I guess I'm not over him."**

"**Why not try going out with someone?"**

"**I can't do that."**

"**Why ever not?"**

"**I don't know. I just can't."**

**Vexen sighed. "Very well then."**

**Demyx went back to his book. He peeked out at Vexen. "You want to kiss me don't you?"**

**Vexen shook his head and stood up causing the boy's head to fall onto the couch. "In your dreams, as they say."**

"**Then dream I shall!"**

**Vexen chuckled. "Amusing little nymph."**

"**Funny looking old man."**

**Demyx never felt happier at that moment. Laughing with Vexen, still feeling the press of his hand and his body on his. Maybe, just maybe, Vexen wasn't a creep at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Okay so x is the number of bikes...that means the answer's none of the above?"

"Correct." Vexen smiled. "Wonderful job, Demyx!"

Demyx finally started figuring out story problems with ease. After six months of agruements, blood, sweat and tears...he finally got it.

"Yay!" Demyx cried in joy which followed with a yawn. "Can we take a break, Vexy? I wanna take a nap!"

Vexen ignored the nickname and replied; "Of course, after all, you have earned it."

The younger male smiled and laid out on the floor. "Phew!"

His closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence. He opened one eye and peek over at Vexen, who was leaning slightly against the back of the easy chair. If Demyx hadn't known him any better, he'd say he was tense. However, he wasn't. That was just the way Vexen relaxed.

"Hey." Demyx called, half-dazed. "let's play 20 questions."

"I thought you were taking a nap."

"Not anymore!" He sat up and turned his body towards him. "I'll go first!"

"Who said I was playing?"

"PLEASE VEXY?"

He chuckled softly. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead."

Demyx smiled and thought for a moment. He needed to think of a good question for Vexen. "What are your favorite colors?" Fail.

"Blue and green." He spoke without a hint of hesitation.

This made the boy smile. "No way!"

"Um, yes way?"

"That's-"

"Those."

"Whatever. They're my favorite colors too!"

Vexen smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Your turn!"

"Hmm..." Vexen pretended to be in deep thought. "Let's see..." He looked at Demyx, who was becoming impatient. "Ah. Favorite animal."

"Do you mean just favorite or what animal I think I am?"

Vexen smiled. He saw right through his question. "The second."

Demyx laughed in his frustration. "That's harder!"

"Which is why I asked it. It will make you think."

Demyx thought long and hard. He grinned at his master and said; "I think I'm a duck."

"A duck?" Vexen looked utterly dumbfounded. "Why, may I ask, a duck?"

"'Cause I'm cute and feathery but I still bite."

Instead of rolling his eyes or telling him he was being silly, he did something else. He laughed. He generally laughed, loud and the laughter filled the room.

It tickled at Demyx's stomach and up his throat. Soon, he too, laughed.

"Demyx," Vexen's laughter calmed down a little so he could speak. "That was amazing. A very you answer."

"Thanks." Demyx crossed his legs. "Okay same question."

"Hmm..." Vexen thought for a moment. "I'd have to say a hawk."

"NO!" Demyx shook his head in response to his answer.

"Oh? And what do you think I am then?"

"A fox. Cause you're sly and quick," He smiled. "not to mention a vixen."

Vexen laughed again. "Ah. I see."

"My turn again!" Demyx cried. "Where do you work?"

"I work as a surgeon at the hospital down the street from the old mansion. I work as a tutor part time when I'm not on call."

"OOOH!"

"Yes." Vexen smiled. "I suppose it's my turn again. Hmm, if given three wishes, what would they be?"

"Duuh! That's easy, Vexy!" Demyx shouted. "Well, first more wishes! Second end world hunger and..."

"And?"

Demyx blushed. "To spend more time with you."

It was silent.

'_Stupid. Stupid! STUPID! Now he thinks you're an idiot!'_ he thought angrily in his head.

"That's...very sweet of you, Demyx."

Demyx looked at him. He was shock but tried to act like he wasn't. He smiled and replied; "Thanks!"

"Well, it's your turn. Ask away."

"Have you ever loved before?"

The smile on Vexen's face was wiped clean. Demyx frowned, unsure of what just happen. Vexen looked like a deer caught in the headlights or as if he'd seen a ghost from his past. Then, all emotion was gone. He looked blank.

"Well.." He stopped. "Let's get back to work."

Demyx stood up. "Vexen?"

Vexen picked up his clipboard (which magically appeared out of nowhere!) and scribbled on it.

"Vexen?"

"Demyx." He snapped. "Please...no more." His voice sounded drained of everything. He sounded...sad. Like he was reliving a painful memory.

Part of Demyx wanted to ask again. Ask until he told him. However he didn't. He just looked down and clenched his fists tight.

They were getting along so well and he managed to fuck it up.

"I'm sorry, Vexen." He whispered. "Please, don't be mad at me. Please..." He broke out in tears. He felt those familiar hands wrapped around his waist. He turned into Vexen's chest. His sobs grew louder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't hate me! I don't want to fuck this up!"

Vexen held the boy close and cooed in his ear.

"Hush now." He whispered in his hair. He laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "I do not hate you. I am not mad. Not at you. Not at you."

* * *

AN: Wow I am QUEEN of fuckin' shorts aren't I? Sorry again folks! Blame my boyfriend! haha. XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Annnndddd it's chapter five~! -final fantasy victory music plays-  
Anywho, thanks for waiting guys. This means a lot. It pulls on my heart strings...no really, LET GO! Sorry...ignore that.

Story: SERIOUSLY? YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW?  
Pairings: VexDem and some anti-VexMar  
Reason: Because of Tyler's "fatty" impression. (inside joke)  
Enjoy~!

* * *

"And that dudes, is why Leon isn't here."

Demyx sat in his desk, bored and doodling on his science worksheet.  
Leon was the science teacher. He always called in sick (even when everyone knew it was bullshit). The only times he showed up was the first/last day of school and when the school threaten to cut his pay.  
To be honest, Demyx could give a rat's ass about Leon's whereabouts. The guy was an ass when he was teaching anyone, using that "I-don't-need-your-shit-fuck-face" voice.

Xigbar, (or "Xiggy" as Demyx called him) was their permanent substitute teacher. No one wanted to take on the class of seniors (Axel + teachers = chaos and tears).  
Luxord, his teacher-aid, sat at the side of Xigbar's desk, his feet comfortably propped up on the edge.

"So did anyone do the assignment?" Xigbar asked lazily, half-baked as always.  
Only five students raised their hands. Among those were Demyx and Axel. Vexen had made Demyx stay up two hours in order to finish it. They couldn't meet so they did it over the phone. Which of course, was stressful.  
Axel just copied off of Demyx that morning.

"It's alright, dudes..." Xigbar sat down, suddenly exhausted from standing. "I kinda don't wanna do anything with grading so I'll just give ya all 20 points. Sounds good?"  
Demyx loved this man.  
"Dude you can't just _**give**_ them 20 points!" Luxord jolted up in this sit, taking his feet off the table.  
"Why not?"  
"Dude, it was 40 points!"  
"How'd you know that?"

Though the two were wonderful buddies; they didn't know a **_THING_** when it came science...or math.  
"This," he held up the cheat sheet. "duh."  
"_Oh,_ sorry." Xigbar took the sheet and looked it over. "Thanks. Nevermind. I'll give you **_40_** points."

Demyx doodled some more before throwing it away. He was still thinking of last night, when Vexen held him tight as he cried. The warmth that seemed to want to protect him like a shield. Demyx hadn't thought of Vexen as a love interest, but now he was puzzled.  
He had been absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the small paper note thrown at him until he looked down. It was folded in a perfect square with his name on it.  
Curious, he opened it and read;

**_Dumbass, look up.  
_**

He frowned. Who wrote this? He looked up to see his brother grinning at him. He jumped and blushed for a moment.  
"A-axel! I didn't know you were-!"  
"Yeah, yeah dreamboy. Yo, Dem?  
"Yeah..?"  
"You need a new person in your life!"

OH GOD. "Not you too! I'm fine!"  
"I'm setting you up, tonight."  
"Um, no thanks."  
"Why? You've got nothing to do."  
"Tutoring." It was true. Vexen had recommended that he have more sessions. Xemnas agreed, happy that his money was going to good use.  
"You aren't spending your whole life with that old guy!"  
"He's not that old, Axe."  
"He's 29, that's old in my book!"  
"29 isn't old."  
"Whatever." Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't you hate that guy?"

Demyx thought. Did he hate him? He liked, overall, spending time with Vexen. He understood the boy and made him feel useful. Though at times, he could be cruel, he had a gentleness to him. Demyx couldn't really explain very well without blushing.

"I don't mind. I like my Vexy."

Bad move. _**Very bad move**.  
_

Axel raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Your Vexy, huh?"  
Demyx felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "I-I didn't mean like that!"  
"And what does this '**_tutoring_**'," he said it like a dirty word. "consist of? Naked bodies? Whispers of sweet nothings in your ear? Hot _steamy_ sex?"  
Demyx felt his face redden with each word. He pulled his beloved Paramore hoodie over his head. "_CUT IT OUT!_"  
"You like' em _old_ and _wrinkly_! Does he make you go; _**AHHHHHH**_!" He threw his head back and acted like he was having an orgasm.  
"Axel!" His sheik was higher this time. "Please! Stop!"

"Hey guys," Xigbar spoke up. "we gotta act like we're working, so quit down a little."

" 'kay!" Axel called then turned back to his red faced brother. "So? What's it gonna be?"  
"I'll have to think about it."  
"Alright." He went back to his seat and many conversations.

Demyx went back to doodling but couldn't stop thinking about Axel's tensing.  
Sex? With Vexen? Was that really such a bad thing?  
He thought about it hard. Vexen wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly either. Plus, from the clothes he wore, he wasn't out of shape. Though Demyx had only seen once, (on accident) he had abs and a tight chest.  
Physically, hell, he'd enjoy it but unlike some he only had sex with someone he loved.  
Axel was the same way, though someone wouldn't knowing it looking at him. Once he might Roxas, he changed everything he did just for the young blonde blue eyed boy.  
Does Vexen make love or just fuck? It was a weird question but all through ninth block, he could think of nothing else. Just Vexen's arms around him, engulfing him in love and sex.

* * *

Demyx laughed as he took a breath of fresh air.  
Vexen had finally agreed to take him to the park after fifteen minutes of whining. A new record.  
First, he made his way to the swings. His all time favorite park activity. Second, the slide because what's a visit to the park without going on the slide at least once?  
Finally, he watched the lake. Something about the water...made him feel safe.

Vexen watched Demyx play from a safe distance. He had brought his first aid kit with him. When the boy asked why, he said;

"You can never be too careful. You must always be prepared."

It sounded like some cheesy commercial about condoms but Demyx brushed it off.  
When the two watched the lake, it was silent.  
Demyx couldn't help but feel awkward around the older male. After all, a few hours ago he was thinking about having sex with the man. Demyx thought if this had been a love story, they would of kissed.  
He blushed at the thought of having the older's lips against his. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he this much of a pervert?

"Sure is pretty, huh?" Demyx remarked, leaning over the banister.  
"Hmmm," Vexen nodded. "Indeed it is."  
Demyx didn't have to look over at his mentor's face to tell if he was smiling. It was in his voice. He seemed...at peace.

Demyx stood straighter and continued to gaze into the water, studying it. The way the liquid seemed to shine with the sun looked like diamonds.  
Then he heard a cry behind him. He turned to see a young child with brown spiky hair crying.  
He had fallen and scraped his knee pretty badly.  
Poor kid.

Vexen smirked. "As they say; duty calls."  
He walked over to the boy and quickly fixed him up. In two minutes, he was up and playing again.  
"Vexen?" Demyx asked as the blonde came towards him. "How did you-?"  
Vexen held up his kit. "Like I said, be prepared."

Demyx smiled.  
"Nerd."  
"Look." Vexen stared out at the skyline just above the horizon of the water.  
The sun had set, the water was aflamed in all sorts of colors and hues.  
It was...truly beautiful.

The boy smile widen. "Wow!"  
He felt his hand brush Vexen's. He looked up at the male to see a faint blush in his cheeks. Demyx giggled and grabbed his hand, squeezing once to show him it was okay.  
Vexen looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. He was about to say something but the boy who held tight onto his hand shook his head.

"It's alright. Let's just," -he gave him another squeeze- "watch the sunset. Please?"  
Vexen nodded and turned back to the masterpiece mother nature had made for them.  
_This must be what a great date feels like, _he thought. He liked the way that Vexen, then, laced their fingers together.

_I want more of these.

* * *

_

It was awkward when they drove back to Vexen's house.  
Demyx wasn't stupid. He knew Vexen was nervous now...however, he was pretty happy. He thought it was a good day.  
Wasn't it?

When the two arrived at the house, all the tension shattered. So much sexual energy flooded the boy's body like a jolt of lighting.

Vexen, somehow ignoring the aura, sat himself down in his chair and busied himself with a book.

"Vex, what's wrong?"  
The older male jumped as if Demyx had shot at him. "Nothing. Everything is just fine."  
Demyx leaned over him until the two were face to face. "That's a lie, Vexen."  
Vexen leaned back in his chair, trying to distance himself almost. "Nothing wrong, Demyx. Please, if you would be so kind, get out of my face."  
"We can talk about it if you want..."  
"I don't want to talk about it because there is simply nothing to talk about."  
"Come on, Vexen!" Demyx laughed. "I'm not as dumb as I look."  
"Don't you have some little girl friend to annoy? Or boyfriend?"

Demyx felt that one. It strung. "No, I don't. You know that," Demyx was starting to get a little annoyed. What was with his attitude all the sudden? "Stop changing the subject! This isn't about me, it's about you."  
"Demyx." He snapped, shutting his book abruptly.  
"_Vexen._" The boy mocked.  
"Have some respect for your elders."  
"I would if my elder would stop fucking around and tell me what the damn problem is!"

Vexen stood up and grabbed Demyx's shoulders, forcing the boy into the wall beside them. He gave him an a look that was strangely foreign to Demyx.  
Demyx's breathing slowed. His vision become hazy. What was going on?  
"Demyx..." Vexen whispered in a husky, yet sexy voice. He wrapped his arms around the boy's, pinning them to his side. While the other began to slowly pulling down his cullor.  
His lips barely brushed his collarbone and the boy gasped. Just his hot breath alone made him shiver. Carefully, his bit down on the soft skin, causing his student to freeze. His vision began to blur. He was drunk with pure lust.

Then suddenly snapping him out of the pure bliss, Vexen torn himself away from his student's body. "Forgive me. I think...you should go, I do not wish to harm you."  
"_That_ just now was _harm?_"  
The other nodded.  
"God, I wonder what a full on fight is like with you." He frowned. "Same time tomorrow then?"  
"No..." He shook his head. "Come around six on Saturday. I'll have dinner ready by then."  
Demyx smiled. "Sounds like a date."

* * *

"Ew! My shoes are muddy!"  
Demyx smiled slightly at the girl. "Sorry."  
So Demyx agreed to let Axel hook him up, finally. He was still steaming at what Vexen said. So in his mind, this was revenge for the whole "girlfriend" comment.  
So Axel set him up with one of his many friends. Her was...Larexene? He didn't remember.  
She shook her head. "It isn't your fault."  
He had taken her out to dinner then a movie. The normal date scene.  
"How'd you like the movie?"  
"It was okay." Larexene shrugged. "I see why it was rated R at least."  
He was walking her home her since Axel has the car.  
Demyx was having a good time but in the back of his mind, he wanted to know what Vexen was up too. In fact, he thought of Vexen through the entire date.

What a bad date he was.

"Oh great." Larexene's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Kids. I hate kids."  
The boy saw the same little kid Vexen had helped the other day. The image of the blonde male and his kit came to mind. He remembered him marking him afterwards as he shivered, touching the side of his neck.  
"Kids are so lame."  
_No_, Demyx thought as he walked her the rest of the way home with a carefree fake smile. _This isn't what I wanted._

But the big question remained. What did he want?

* * *

"AXEL! Come back with the list, jerkface!" Demyx called out to the meddling redhead.  
"Come and get it, big boy!"  
Their parents had sent them to go shopping for a few things, too busy to do it themselves. Big mistake on their part.  
Saix always kept a list so naturally, Axel took the easy stuff and gave Demyx everything else.

What a great brother.

Demyx looked though almost every aside trying hard to figure out where some item. He sighed, it was hopeless.

"You do not need that!" Demyx heard a familiar voice. He scanned the area and grinned as his eyes landed on the speaker.

Vexen stood in the DVD section, examining one.  
"Vexy!"  
The man looked to see his student and smiled. "Hello."  
"Fancy meeting you here."  
Vexen laughed. "I do leave my home every now and then."  
"Sure. Vampire." He chuckled. "Hey Vex, about the other day, I.." His attention shifted to the two arms that flew around Vexen's neck and claimed his chest.  
A pink haired male, much older than Demyx but not much, smirked at the older male.  
"_Vexen,_" He spoke his name as if it were pure sex. "who's you're friend? Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
Vexen looked a bit uncomfortable in the man's arms, however Demyx couldn't see that. All he could see was the way his body molded into his tutor's.  
"This is Demyx, my student, and this creature," he spat out creature. "is Marluxia."  
Marluxia's blue eyes narrowed. "Ah, Demyx. I've heard sooo much about you." he pulled Vexen closer, almost to spoon his body. Vexen grunted and glared at the man.  
"Oh," Demyx nodded. "Cool. Well, um, see you later then."  
"Demyx didn't you want to talk about something?"  
Demyx bit his lips and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. See ya." He ran off. His head down to hide the tears.

When his twin found him, curled up, crying in the bathroom; he was shocked and pissed. He knew something was wrong but didn't say a word. He just sat there, holding his sobbing brother.  
Demyx cried in wordless, painful sobs. Why did Vexen hide this from him?  
After all they had been through, all those times Vexen would kiss his forehead, were they all lies? No love and only some kind of sick lust?

Why did seeing the two of them together hurt him? He didn't know how to act around him after seeing that little love display. Could it be that Demyx secretly loved Vexen? No. It was only a crush. He was _fucking_ teenager for Godsake!  
But...  
Maybe he did "love" Vexen but he had to face the facts; one, Vexen was older. Two, Demyx is and will always be his student. Plus the fact that he hasn't known him all that long. Three, that Marluxia made Demyx look like band geek next to the cheerleader.  
He felt his heart, literally, shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

Now, Demyx's life offically sucked.

* * *

_So yeah...you wait forever for this chapter to come out and it's sad. SORRY! Anyway, now that I found the book, I can type it up. Yay. ^^ R&R? Please?_


End file.
